RWBY Remembrance Volume 1: Embers
by TheClonesLegacy
Summary: Ten years after Beacon fell, the world has become under the control of The Cleric Foundation, an old organization from Remnants dark past. Team RWBY rejoin to not only free the world from The Cleric Foundation. But also must free themselves of their past mistakes. (Rated M for Violence, Swearing and Dark themes.)
1. Roses

**Chapter 1: Roses**

"This certainly could've gone better" Ruby thought to herself, the...well, not so young huntress, was currently falling from a high-rise building. How she got in that scenario is another story entirely, and doesn't particularly matter. What did matter was she was falling to her death. Her ragged cloak slowing her down only mildly. She fell for a few more seconds. "Think I've fallen enough to convince that Hunter I'm dead" Ruby then thought as she stabbed her left arm into the building and slid down several more feet before stopping.

"Robot arm. Gotta love it" Ruby said aloud grinning.

She looked around to see more hunters 10 feet below her, where the ground was.

"Crap."

"Ruby Rose. You are under arrest by order of The Cleric Foundation" Said the hunter Ruby was the most familiar with, Crusader.

"What crimes am I being accused of?" asked Ruby jokingly.

"Vigilantism, reckless endangerment of children, unlawful hunting of Grimm, aiding and abetting key members of The White Fang, driving under the influence, Jaywalking, 15 counts of Punching out cops, and riding a Giant Nevermore into a statue of Dr. Henry Frenner." Crusader responded with in a deadpan tone.

"Oh come on!" Ruby yelled, "That jaywalking charge was bullshit and you know it!"

"Yes." Crusader said, under his helmet what remained of his mouth was not happy, "Because THAT'S is the main reason why we're pursuing you."

"Would be if I was a Faunus," Ruby said in a more serious tone, "you racist robot bastards."

"For 5 years we've been at this Ms. Rose, ever since we killed your mentor." Crusader said, "10 if we count the Fall of Beacon, and now I think I'm done with you."

He motioned his squad.

"Apprehend her, lethal force is not authorised. We need her alive."

The Hunters drew their guns and aimed at Ruby.

"Bloody Clerics," Ruby said as she smiled.

She dismounted from the building, and vanished in a flurry of Rose petals. She appeared behind the squad and unfolded Crescent Rose. She cut two of the hunters in half, a Blue liquid spilled out from their spines. She vanished again.

"Dammit, how is she so fast?!" one of the Hunters yelled.

The next second a scythe blade was impaled through him.

"Talent mostly" Ruby said.

Ruby fired two shots into the hunter and tossed him at the remaining Hunters.

Ruby then vanished and went for Crusader.

"Not so fast Ms. Rose," Crusader said. He grabbed at Ruby and managed to catch her by the neck. He began choking the girl. "Y'know, Frenner for some reason wanted you alive. But I think I should kill you right now myself. Get the revenge I was promised."

He unfolded a sword from his arm.

Ruby struggled. She was running out of air quick, and being stabbed was the last thing she wanted to happen today.

She remembered what her mentor Derek Faust told her a long time ago. Keep calm, and use your head.

She always forgot this for some reason. Didn't really matter why. Ruby reached into one of her belts and took out a small circular device. Attaching it to Crusaders head. It was a small miniaturized EMP. Granted Crusader was a Cyborg and not a robot, it would only stop him long enough for Ruby to get away. Thing messed up her arm and other equipment. Crusader dropped Ruby and started screeching in pain, wildly swinging his sword, not caring if he hit his squad or Ruby.

But Ruby had vanished.

She reappeared a good distance away, landing in an alley. Making sure she wasn't spotted, Ruby approached a nearby black car with a rose sigil on the door. She opened it and began to change out of the torn and tattered clothes she was wearing and into cleaner clothes, still very similar to what she normally wore these days, Black shirt, Black Leggings, and a long black skirt with red lacing. Once she had changed, Ruby reached out to put her cloak back on. But decided she would be better off not wearing the tattered old thing and grabbed a long black coat instead to make her more inconspicuous...well more inconspicuous then the 26 year old woman with a robot arm and several facial scars could be, but the cloak was her more memorable clothing item so she left it in the car. Ruby locked up the car and headed to her usual safehouse after a run-in with cops and Clerics. The Jade Dragons, a restaurant Nora ran with Ren. The only people from Beacon Ruby actually had good contact with since the school fell.

Ruby entered the restaurant.

"RUBY!" Said an enthusiastic voice, Ruby had found herself now in one of Noras notorious Death hugs!

"Gak! Nora!" Ruby choked, the oxygen running out.

Nora let go of Ruby and patted her on the head grinning.

"Go on Ruby, take the seat in the back."

Ruby went and sat down at her table. The place was pretty much empty, which was why Ruby typically hung out there...and it allowed her the opportunity to actually sleep in an actual bed and not in her car.

_2 hours later_

The Restaurant had closed. Nora was asleep, but Ruby and Ren stayed up talking.

"Ruby," Ren said to Ruby, "I don't get why you won't stay with us...one of these days you're going to get yourself killed out there."

Ruby placed her arm on the table. The cybernetic was no shock to either of them.

"The man who built me this arm told me a long time ago that all this was his and his teams fault. The Clerics, everything. I made a vow when he died, to set things right, to help people."

Ren sighed, "Look, I wasn't going to say anything, but Yang was here last week."

"Did you tell her I was alive?"

"No."

"Good."

Ren looked at her with a curious stare.

"So how's Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"She's good, moved out a little while ago." Ren stopped, "So, any sign of Blake?"

"None." Ruby said grimly, not wanting to talk about Blake, or anyone from Team RWBY.

"So...where are you off to now?" Ren asked, giving up on talking about old friends.

"Forever Fall," Ruby said, "Heard rumors about some Big Beowulf's out there."

"Fair enough." Ren said, yawning.

"Off to bed?"

"Yeah, mind helping me up?"

Ruby helped Ren up and handed him his crutches. Ren had lost his leg when Beacon fell, and refused to get a cybernetic to replace it. The two went upstairs and into separate rooms.

_The next morning_

Ruby was gone long before Ren and Nora woke up, and was already on the way to her car.


	2. Ice

**Chapter 2: Ice**

* * *

It was cold, for some odd reason that was something picking at Weiss' mind. Her office was really cold. Normally Weiss wouldn't mind the cold, but she was CEO of the Schnee Dust company, she was a Cleric dammit! She didn't deserve crap like this. Weiss looked around her office for the thermostat, checking every corner, though looking for something was a pain given she was blind in her right eye. She then realized, bent over looking in a corner, that her father wouldn't bother himself with putting it in his office. It was probably outside so the secretary could turn it up. Weiss stood up and turned around. Her personal assistant, Peter Karliv, was standing there; incredibly flustered, Weiss knew where he was staring earlier.

"You enjoy the view Mr. Karliv?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"I...uh...uh" Peter stammered out. His cheeks glowing red.

"Just remember to knock next time." Weiss walked back to her desk and sat down, picking up her phone.

"Mr. Thrush, if you could. Turn up the thermostat immediately." Weiss hung up.

She looked at Peter. Her glossed over eye piercing through him, she did not enjoy having her time wasted.

"Oh, yes Ms. Schnee, there is a protest going on outside. Winchester sent me up to get you."

"And why would that be? I'm sure Cardin Winchester can handle a few rowdy Faunus."

"Because a squad of hunters showed up."

Weiss' eyes widened.

"Is Unit-451 here?" She asked worried.

"Crusader?" Peter responded. "Yes."

Weiss bolted for the door.

"Ms. Schnee?"

"You dolt! Did you really think looking at my ass was more important than informing me that Sociopath has shown up?" Weiss yelled.

Weiss left her office and headed to the elevator, Peter following. In the elevator Weiss could already see the large crowd that formed outside the building.

"This is bad," Weiss whispered to herself.

"Why's that Ms. Schnee?"

"It's going to be a massacre."

The elevator landed at the main floor and Weiss exited, walking briskly for the door.

Crusader was standing there facing the crowd. His helmet, armor, and cybernetics looked cracked and dented, almost like he was in combat recently. Probably Ruby.

"451," Weiss started.

"That's not my name Ms. Schnee." Crusader responded. "Please do not refer to me by my designation."

"You're real name? Or your generic tough guy name?" Weiss said.

Crusader laughed.

Weiss looked at the crowd. They were all yelling so much it became a mish-mash of voices. There definitely was one repeated word though. Equal. Ever since the takeover by The Cleric Foundation faunus were treated like sub-human garbage; And the recent actions by The White Fang weren't helping that.

"You don't have to be here, I-"

"Not true."

This is what Weiss was worried about. Faunus that acted up were either to be killed, or taken to be used as lab rats at one of the many Cleric research facilities. But the former option was more preferable. Crusader raised his arm.

"Fire."

Bullets streamed into the crowd, bodies dropped to the floor, blood stained the area. Screams rippled through the air. Faunus attempting to escape were gunned down in the alleys by cops. Weiss was horrified, tears began to leak from her eyes. The chaos lasted for a minute or two, before the bullets stopped, the once full area was now littered with the dead.

"I could've handled this myself..." Weiss said, voice straining.

"Of course, but your solution would have gone against the rules," Crusader responded. "You may be a Cleric Weiss, but your rank, title, and status can be taken away ***snap*** just like that. You've been on thin ice since your father died, and if it wasn't for him, you would've died at Beacon."

One of Crusaders subordinates walked up to him.

"Search the bodies for survivors. You know where to take them." Crusader ordered. "Weiss. Return to your office."

Weiss went back to her office, struggling not to start sobbing.

_**8 hours**_ _**Later.**_

Weiss was at home, trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't after that all happened. It was wearing on her mind. The voice of her father ringing through her mind, taunting her.

This brand of insanity was interrupted when she heard a noise in the parlor, a vase smashing. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and headed downstairs, she was slightly paranoid after what happened, and being blind in one eye only exacerbated that issue.

Suddenly Weiss was grabbed from behind, arms wrapped around her throat. Weiss struggled. A large man walked towards her. It was too dark to tell anything more than that, but being killed or worse was not what Weiss wanted to happen to end off such a shitty day. She pulled Myrtenasters trigger, a torrent of flames went everywhere. The recoil sent the man grabbing Weiss flying into a wall. In the brief second of light, Weiss identified who the men were. White Fang. Weiss was even more worried. But in that instant from the dark a red sword shot out, the hilt smacking Weiss in the head. While Weiss was staggered, she was punched from her blind side, and went down.

"Hello Weiss." A figure with glowing Amber eyes said. "Did you miss me?" She pointed her red blade at Weiss.

Weiss was struggling to stay awake. But it was no use. Before Weiss passed out she mumbled out one thing.

"Blake?"


	3. Shadows

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

* * *

**_12 hours_ ago.**

"Please don't kill me!" The researcher begged tears streaming from his eyes.

Blake was holding her blade to his throat, her amber eyes staring deep into him, analysing the man.

"M'lady!" a White Fang member said, standing at attention.

Blake had become leader of The White Fang 3 years ago, and in that time she had been trying to locate the head of The Cleric Foundation, Dr. Henry Frenner. The facility she was in was attacked due to rumors he was going to be inspecting there today.

"Bit busy here, what do you want?" Blake responded.

"We searched the complex, no sign of Dr. Frenner."

Blake stood there for a second or two to really let that information sink in.

"Unlucky day for you my friend," Blake sighed.

"NO PLEAS-" The researcher had started to say, but Blake slit his throat open. Blood gushed out as the researcher choked and gagged, before falling down. Dead.

Blake sheathed her sword, and began to walk to the main server room.

"Set the charges, leave no trace." Blake ordered.

"Yes M'lady."

Blake entered and began to search up certain files. The facility was one for research, but the type of experiments done here were uncommon. No faunus to liberate, nothing of the sort. The only thing The White Fang had found were some relics, very old relics yes, but relics nonetheless. After gathering the limited intel, Blake began to search data on an experimentation file. "Subject 193-B", nothing. Whatever Blake was looking for was top clearance stuff. Way beyond the passcodes and keycards Blake had stolen over the years.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath and headed out to the Evac point. A VTOL and Sun were there to greet her.

"Blake," Sun said, "We need to talk."

"About what Sun?" Blake asked impatiently.

The two entered the VTOL, and it took off.

"This obsession with finding Dr. Frenner." Sun answered. "Ever since Adam died, you changed and I-"

"It was before Adam died." Blake said cutting him off. "I changed over the course of 5 years. With everything Frenner did to me, or allowed to happen."

Blake stared out the window as the facility blew up.

"This is going to kill you if you keep pursuing him." Sun said, "We can just leave the White Fang, and put all of this behind us."

Blake glared at him. Sun knew what that meant.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not," Blake responded, "If it helps I don't see you like that either...or anyone really...Never have."

"What about that Blonde you went to Beacon with?"

"Yang?" Blake laughed, "God no, I barely talked to her; and yet somehow rumors were always swirling around me and her. But to finally put the nails in the coffin I never saw anybody from Beacon in a romantic light."

An awkward minute of silence passed.

"I couldn't access the file." Blake finally said.

"Subject 193-B?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, requires top level clearance. Think we'll have to kidnap a Cleric...an important one if both of my goals are going to be fulfilled."

"Weiss?"

Blake shrugged.

"I guess, she does have it coming."

_**Present**_

Weiss awoke in a bed. Her head ringing with pain. Her arms and legs were strapped to the bed. She looked around, it was a well lit room with decent furnishings. Her eye met Blakes. Blake was sitting in a chair directly in front of Weiss.

Blake looked very different than the last time Weiss saw her. Bow was gone, and she was wearing a long black double breasted trenchcoat with a glossy version of her sigil on it. A White Fang armband was on her right arm. Blakes face had a few scars on it, and there was a long scar on her neck.

"Morning Weiss." Blake said condescendingly.

Weiss glanced at the nearest window.

"It's still night." Weiss responded.

"Well, you have a harder head than I thought. That punch was supposed to knock you out for a few hours...and not 2 hours."

"Have you really been sitting there staring at me for 2 hours? That's pretty creepy Blake."

"I do still read Weiss." Blake extracted a book from her coat.

"So, what's up Blake?"

"We need your Cleric Passcodes and Keycard."

"Why?"

"Well, you run the Schnee Dust Company now, The Cleric Foundations main production outlet. And your parents are Clerics. We at the White Fang are trying to end The Cleric Foundations reign. Killing Dr. Frenner will ensure that."

"Blake. I might ruin your plan, I'm pretty sure I don't have Priority top level access."

Blake tilted her head in confusion.

"I might run my parents company, but they were senior members of The Cleric Foundation, they had what you're looking for, I don't; and unfortunately my father died a few years ago."

"Shit."

Weiss laughed. "Sorry, but the only reason we're talking right now is because if my father didn't save me, I would've been killed at Beacon."

Blake sighed angrily. But then her ears perked up. "Wait, you said your father died. What about your mother?"

Weiss smirked. "Still alive, and might have what you're looking for, I'm glad you're still clever Blake."

Blake got up and headed for the door.

"Hey Blake, is there a chance you could let me up?"

Blake got the biggest grin on her face.

"Sorry Weiss, the doorlocks don't work."

"YOU BITCH!" Weiss started screaming but the rest of that rant was cut off when Blake shut the door. Sun was waiting in the hallway.

"So, did Weiss have what you needed?" He asked.

"No, but she did give me a tip as to what could. But she also could've been lying so we'll keep her here until then."

"Want anyone guarding the door?"

"No. I doubt Weiss can get out. Besides, we're behind on Manpower since that riot a few weeks ago, and when our old HQ was destroyed by those Mecha."

"Yeah, but this mansion worked out alright."

"I do love the trees in Forever Fall."

Blake yawned. "Well, goodnight Sun."

"Night. Hey Blake."

"Yeah."

"You're not going to kill Weiss are you?"

Blake shrugged.


	4. Fire

**Chapter 4: Fire**

* * *

**_1 day later_**

"Of all people you could want me to find...Weiss Schnee?"

Yang was pretty surprised that this kid was hiring her to find Weiss. He was definitely nervous. Half decent looking, but short and scrawny. She doubted even Weiss was into this dude, but he seemed committed at least.

"So when was the last time Weiss was seen mister..." Yang started to ask.

"Karliv. Peter Karliv." Peter responded. "I last saw Ms. Schnee a few days ago at work. I'm her assistant you see."

"Ah, ok that makes slightly more sense." Yang said, "But why are you asking me to find her? Wouldn't the cops be a better bet?"

"Well, uh, you know how the cops are, and...uh, you did attend Beacon with Weiss right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Pyrrha said poking her head through.

"What's up Pyrrha?"

"A fight broke out in the club."

"So? A mild scuffle won't do much."

"Your bartenders involved."

Yang paused for a second, then sighed.

"Goddamn it Solin."

Yang got up and looked at Peter.

"We'll continue this in a second."

Within the club there was a large crowd of people near the bar in a circle surrounding two men.

"Are you gonna give up?" Solin Icari asked, panting.

"No way, you Faunus lover." The Brawler replied.

Solin looked back at Velvet. The clubs co-owner. Thought for a second then turned back.

"Eh, Velvets cute but I wouldn't go _t__hat_ far."

"Thanks Solin...really helps." Velvet said.

"You know you love it boss."

Solins back and forth with Velvet was cut short when the brawler just opted to punch Solin in the jaw instead of wait. Solin spiraled back. He checked his jaw to see if it was broken, fortunately it was not.

"Come on? That's it?" Solin snarked.

Suddenly a loud cocking noise was heard. Music was off, everyone went silent. Yang Xiao Long stood there looking pissed. She moved into the crowd.

"VIP Lounge. NOW!" Yang said to Solin and Velvet.

"I can handle this." Solin remarked.

Yang just looked at him, staring deep within his soul.

"Ok...Ok...Yeah, lounge...good idea Boss."

Solin and Velvet merged into the crowd and disappeared.

"You think you can come into my club and beat up my bartender? Or insult my friend because she has rabbit ears?" Yang was not in the mood for this kinda crap.

"Of course." The Brawler said. He was clearly drunk. "Faunus are freaks. Just took the world a while to understand that. Thank the heavens for the Clerics. Finally those animals are being put in their place."

Yang didn't really feel like talking anymore and just punched him out the nearest window. Smirked, and walked to the VIP lounge. Some of her long-time stress has just been let go of. She entered, took off her Duster and hung it on the coat rack, then sat down where Pyrrha, Solin, and Velvet were.

"So." Yang said looking at Solin. "Explain to me why I shouldn't fire you."

Solin thought for a minute. "Because...uh..."

"He's good at his job, and just a smidgen too loyal to his employers, that's all." Velvet said cutting in.

Yang considered this statement. "You two aren't..."

They both snapped "No!" Then they started having an argument.

Pyrrha just sat there, having a drink.

Peter came out of Yangs office and walked towards her. He handed Yang a key.

"This is the key to her mansion. A couple hundred Lien is what I'll pay, now find her."

Yang thought about this.

"Sure, would be nice to see her again...I guess. Pyrrha."

"What?" Pyrrha asked, over the still continuing argument between Solin and Velvet.

"Hold down the fort, I got a Princess to find."

Despite owning a club, Flashpoint Eclipse, Yang still worked as a Private investigator. Just felt right to her to help people out. It's what Ruby would've wanted. Yang grabbed her coat and headed to her motorcycle Bumblebee, and headed for Schnee Manor.

* * *

Yang entered the house. She tried to turn on the lights and they actually worked. Yang was glad, that rarely happened during a case. She began to look around. there were several broken vases and large scorch marks on the floor and walls.

_Well, it's obvious there was a struggle, seems like Weiss used Myrtenaster at some point.. _She thought to herself.

She heard a noise upstairs. As Yang walked up the stairs she began to hear two men arguing behind a door.

"I can't believe this, nothing to tell us where that bitch's mother is."

"Just shut up and keep looking. Or not. Maybe Blake should just torture Schnee to get what she wants."

_Wow, am I ever lucky these guys basically just said everything I needed to know...Today's just goin super. _Yang thought smiling.

Yang activated Ember Celica and positioned herself behind the door. She took a breath and punched the door.

The door flew off the hinges and knocked into one of the White Fang members sending him into the wall. Yang dashed forward before the second White Fang could draw his gun and swung at him. The punch connected and launched him out the nearest window. The other guy drew his gun and opened fire on Yang. She slid on the ground, narrowly avoiding the shots and grabbed the Fang by the neck and smashed him into the wall. The force of which made him drop his gun.

"Okay, Weiss Schnee. Where is she?" Yang asked.

"I don't know anything you rac-*GAK!*" The Fang had started to say before Yang punched him in the gut.

"You can answer my nice little question." Yang replied "Or I can break your nose...or maybe your femur...not sure yet."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Man you're fuckin nuts." The Fang panted out. "Forever Fall, there's a mansion out there. We set up that place as our HQ. That's where Schnee is."

"Ok, awesome." Yang responded before immediately punching the guy out for his troubles.

Yang left the manor and headed to her bike.

"Stop, right there." The White Fang Yang had forgotten about said. Holding his gun up to her head. "You're not going anywhere!"

"That right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Get on with it then. Shoot me, not like I'm gonna stop this case because you asked nicely." Yang was confident she could take a bullet, her aura was pretty awesome. Reason why she was still around.

The Fang pulled the trigger. There was a click. His gun was jammed.

"Oh Fu-" he started to say.

Yang spun around lightning fast and grabbed the Fangs arm, breaking it from the sheer momentum. The Fang yelled in pain as Yang proceeded to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face. Knocking him out cold and breaking his jaw.

"Well, that's all been taken care of." Yang said aloud and headed for Bumblebee.

* * *

**_4 hours_**_ **later**_

Yang had been searching the forest for quite some time, but no luck had come to her.

_Now I kinda regret not asking for directions from those Yahoos. _Yang thought to herself.

She was almost about to give up until he saw an old path covered up by some collapsed trees and began to follow it. The road looked old. Forever Fall was once an area for prime real estate before it gained a high concentration of Grimm, hell a long time before Yang was born, and definitely a long time before The Clerics took over. It felt like ages since Beacon fell. She missed Ruby and Jaune a lot. She always felt that their deaths were her fault.

Yang's small thought was interrupted however, when she finally saw the damn house. As she expected, it was crawling with White Fang. Yang wanted to try and sneak in but it seemed like there was only one entrance. Bad design flaw on the architect's part but whatever. Yangs approach was interrupted when she tripped on a small wire in the bushes. Yang mentally face palmed over how careless she was being. An alarm sounded. Guards swarmed the mansion and aimed guns into the forest. A small group of people walked onto the balcony.

"Whoever's in the forest better come on out unless they want to be shot" Said a familiar voice.

"Blake?" Yang muttered under her breath as she walked out of the brush hands raised.

"Yang?" Blake, who was on the balcony of the mansion asked.

"Hey, So...Blake, you're still alive...and threatening me...that's cool."

"Get out of here Yang." Blake said. "Now."

"Not until I get Weiss."

"No, you're going to turn your ass around and forget her."

Yang took a step forward. "Come on Blake, we can talk about this."

Blake motioned her arm up and muttered under her breath. "No. We can't"

Suddenly a large Beowulf emerged rampaging out of trees with something red on the back. The shocked made everyone stop doing whatever it was they were doing. It charged into the wall of the mansion before the red figure cut it's head off with a large red scythe, before dismounting.

Yang couldn't believe this. The figure wore a long tattered red cloak, and a Black shirt with a black corset that had a red zipper on it. A long black skirt with red lacing a long split hung from her belt, showing her Black leggings and boots. Her long black hair with red highlights were done in a messy ponytail. Her silver eyes still contained small amounts of innocence long thought forgotten. The most surprising feature was a Red Cybernetic replacing her left arm.

All Yang could do is yell out a single question from her sheer disbelief.

"RUBY?!"


End file.
